1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jig for leak check, and more particularly to a leak check jig which is adapted to permit pressurized gas for leak check to be supplied to a hollow object to be checked without damaging the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, leak check of a sealed hollow object to be checked (hereinafter referred to as "checked object") such as a gasoline tank for an automobile, a heat exchange panel for a solar hot well or the like is carried out in a manner to supply the hollow checked object with pressurized gas and detect leak of gas from any defect of the checked object such as pinholes, poor weld or the like by means of a leak detector such as a flowmeter, a pressure gauge, a bubble detector or the like. Alternatively, it may be carried out by immersing the checked object in a water tank for visual detection.
Unfortunately, the conventional leak check fails to properly supply gas of a high pressure to a thin-walled hollow vessel or checked object such as a gasoline tank for an automobile or a heat exchanger panel for a solar hot well without adversely affecting it, resulting in a failure in accurate and rapid leak check. More particularly, in the conventional leak check, supply of pressurized gas to a hollow checked object causes it to be deformed due to expansion to lead to troubles such as damage of a welded portion of the vessel and the like.
Also, the conventional leak check utilizing immersion of the checked object in water requires to dry it after leak check, resulting in any extra facilities, labor and time being needed.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop leak check techniques which are capable of supplying gas of a high pressure to a hollow vessel or checked object without damaging it and carrying out accurate and rapid leak check of the checked object with a simple manner.